


Leading, Following, and Meeting in the Middle

by kittyorange



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Im the author I get to decide what's canon, Its more like, Kinda?, M/M, Matchmaking, Snorkmaiden changes colors, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, datemaking, does it count as matchmaking if they're already together, listen i enjoy ballroom dancing a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyorange/pseuds/kittyorange
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin have very different dancing styles. After Moomin starts learning ballroom dances, Snorkmaiden helps them take the chance to reconcile those differences.





	Leading, Following, and Meeting in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stingerpicnic (ibelieveinfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinfiction/gifts).



> Big thank you to stingerpicnic, who helped inspire this!!! Check her out [on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinfiction/pseuds/stingerpicnic) and [on tumblr,](https://stingerpicnic.tumblr.com/) her stuff is amazing!!!

              Moomintroll was born with no particular skill in dancing.

              That wasn’t a bad thing, it just meant it took him a little more work to get the hang of it. Plus, and this was the important part, he _enjoyed_ dancing quite a bit. His style mostly consisted of swaying, twirling, and occasionally waving his arms and tail about. He was always interested in trying more complicated patterns, but he never quite understood how people could predict rhythm changes in the music well enough to _commit_ to such flourishes. So instead he stuck to what he considered to be the basics.

              This only began to change when Mamma and Pappa introduced him to ballroom dances. He took to them quickly; the patterns were easy to follow, since everything was prescribed. Though, he and Snorkmaiden really seemed to be the only two interested in learning more than the basics they’d learned as children—Little My was perfectly content to dance to her own rhythm, alone, and Sniff quickly decided it was far too much effort. Snufkin had been away on one of his trips when the actual lessons began (They had been inspired by a revelation from Moominpappa’s latest addition to his memoirs, which was that he had taken quite a few ballroom dancing classes to impress Mamma).

              It really was a shame that Snufkin was away, though. Moomin had been hoping for a chance to dance with his boyfriend. Maybe Snufkin would even know some strange, foreign dances that he could teach Moominpappa right back! But he knew that Snufkin needed his time alone, sometimes.  

              Learning how to dance was rather like learning a new language, Moomin thought. Every little signal was important. As a lead, he had to keep his posture strong and his hold firm; a small press to the side or a lift of his partner’s hand would tell them it was time to turn. And, as Moominpappa often scolded him, he needed to make sure he repositioned the framework of his body to allow them enough _space_ to complete the turn.

              “You’re like a door, son,” Moominpappa explained, “If you stand in front of your partner like that, they will have to squeeze under your arms in order to make it through. But if you do it like _this,”_ and he demonstrated with Mamma, pulling his chest back just enough to let her easily slip past.

              “It almost feels like there’s nowhere else I can go,” Moominmamma finished.

              As a follow, on the other hand, he had to pay very careful attention. The steps were a little more complicated, and if he missed one or counted wrong it could throw everything off. Snorkmaiden was hardly better than he was at leaving space for things at first, and so Moomin ended up missing a lot of cues and tripping over her feet more often than he would prefer.

              Once they got the hang of it though, it was _wonderful_ fun! The euphoria of dancing, spinning, _moving_ in sync with another person, trusting easily that they will support you and follow your movements, was simply wonderful. Plus, all the counting and stepping helped Moomintroll understand rhythm a little better, and so it improved his dancing on his own as well. And maybe one day, Moomin could put this new skill to the test and offer Snufkin a dance, and they could have as much fun themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

              Snufkin, on the other hand, was _made_ for music.

              He understood things like rhythm and melody quite intuitively. It was why he could pick up instruments so quickly (though none matched him quite like his harmonica; clear and bright sounding while remaining easy to play and easy to transport). When he danced, it was with his entire body, his motions almost an extension of the song itself. And Snufkin _did_ dance, sometimes to no music at all, humming his own little melody, simply because he was feeling so much there was nothing else he could do.

              When it came to partnered dances, well, he tended to stay away from those. For one, those dances were usually popular at large celebrations, crowded with people and noise and lights—Snufkin usually tried to steer clear of those. Sometimes, when his spirit felt a little bolder, he would occasionally join in on the festivities, but even then, he would typically restrict himself to group dances instead of partnered ones. It was one thing to be a part of a crowd, it was another to be in the arms of another individual. Partnered dances simply required too much contact with a single person over a long period of time. It was all awkward enough to make Snufkin run for the safety of quiet forests.

              The only person Snufkin had really enjoyed dancing with was Little My. Maybe it was their shared Mymble genes, but it was easy enough to grab her little hands and twirl madly around. Their styles were both erratic, moved more by instinct than any specific step patterns, and they both easily reflected one another’s joy. But those were dances of happiness, inspired less by music than by triumph. When it came to dancing for its own sake, they both still preferred to be on their own, where their hands weren’t trapped by clasping another’s.

              Still, he felt an odd sense of longing watching Moomin and Snorkmaiden twirl one another around. It wasn’t jealousy, per se—he was very confident in his relationship with Moomintroll, thank you—it was just that Moomin looked so _happy_ spinning about like that, and Snufkin wanted to give him that kind of happiness, too.

              He had returned from a short trip through the mountains—just something to clear his head, really—to learn that Moominmamma and Moominpappa had held some dancing lessons while he was away. As soon as he got back, Moomin was positively _glowing_ with excitement, babbling about the new skill he’d learned, begging him to come over that night so he and Snorkmaiden could show it off. And how could Snufkin refuse, really? He even offered to play them a waltz he’d learned on one of his travels.

              It was the song they were dancing to, now. They had really gotten quite good in just the week or so he’d been gone.

              As he played the final note, the two finally broke apart and gave an exaggerated bow. Both of them were positively beaming, and everyone in Moominhouse broke out into applause.

              “I have to hand it to you Moomin, that’s a big improvement from how you used to dance!” Little My praised, in her own roundabout way.  

              “Yes, you learned very fast! I’m afraid that’s all I know to teach you, as I’m hardly an expert myself,” Moominpappa added.

              Moominmamma approached them and gave them both a hug, “I’m very proud of you both. It takes quite a lot of dedication to learn a new skill, but you’ve done very well. You both looked absolutely lovely, and seemed to be having fun, too!” They both nodded enthusiastically. “Now, how about we have something to celebrate? I believe we have everything we need to make lingonberry pie.”

              Immediately there was a mad dash to the kitchen, Sniff and Little My arguing over who should be able to help Mamma and who got rights to lick the spoon. Moominmamma simply chuckled, and gave both Moomin and Snorkmaiden’s paws a light squeeze before following the bickering pair.

              Moomin approached Snufkin then, who was still sitting on the top of their sofa’s backrest rather than the seat. “So, what did you think?” He asked, tone filled with equal parts pride and anxiety.

              “You were quite beautiful,” Snufkin answered quickly, because Moomin should only ever feel proud of his accomplishments, “You must have put a lot of work into learning all those different moves, and you and Snorkmaiden must have a lot of trust in each other to execute them so well. It’s lovely to watch.”

              And well, if Snufkin wondered whether in Moomintroll’s arms he might feel safe, rather than uncomfortable, or if he wondered what it would be like to communicate his trust in Moomintroll so openly and physically as with a dance, it was nobody’s business but his own. It’s not like that would ever be a real option, anyways. Snufkin had avoided partnered dances so completely, he’d never learned any.

 

* * *

 

 

              Snufkin had stayed long enough to enjoy a slice of Mamma’s pie, but excused himself quickly after to go pitch his tent. He had skipped that chore earlier in favor of watching Moomin and Snorkmaiden’s performance, and he wanted to get it done while there was still light out. He was just laying out his bedroll when Snorkmaiden, of all trolls, approached his campsite.

              “Hullo, Snorkmaiden,” he greeted, offering a small wave.

              “Hello, Snufkin. Setting in for the night?”

              He nodded, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

              Snorkmaiden was giving him a curious look, seemingly locked in an internal debate. It was only then that he noticed she was a misty pink, rather than her usual sunny yellow—it was difficult to see colors in the low light—and his entire being tensed. She was _up to something._

              “I know you missed the chance to learn with us,” she began, “and I know you want to dance with Moomintroll.”

              Snufkin choked a little. Is that what the sudden visit was about?

              “And I get the feeling you might not know how to, considering how you were looking at us.”

              Snufkin wondered if it was too soon to take another weeklong trip into the forests. Certainly, it would be better than the mortification Snorkmaiden was putting him through right now.

              Snorkmaiden took a deep breath, “My point is, would you like me to teach you how?”

              And suddenly air rushed back into Snufkin’s lungs, all at once, “You… What?”

              Her tail was swishing now, “I’m already pretty good at them now, and this way you can surprise Moomintroll with it. Take him somewhere nice, offer him a dance,” she leaned closer to Snufkin, and oh she was _bright_ pink now, and her eyes were absolutely sparkling, “sweep him off of his feet.”

              Snufkin could feel his face warming, bright enough to rival Snorkmaiden’s coloring. She wanted to _help him plan a date for Moomintroll?_

              She sighed once more, “I can keep a secret, you know. But I want to _help_ you. You and Moomintroll obviously care for each other quite a bit. He wouldn’t say anything because you seemed uncomfortable, but the whole week he kept babbling about how much he wanted to dance with you. I think he assumed you’d picked it up on your journeying.”

              There was really no arguing with Snorkmaiden when Moomin’s happiness was on the line. She and Moomin always remained quite close, even after their breakup. Snufkin actually thought they might have grown closer once it was clear that they were strictly platonic. So, if she thought Snufkin could manage to “sweep Moomin off his feet” with this little plan, it was best to take her at her word.

“That’s very kind of you to offer, Snorkmaiden,” he finally spoke, “When could we start?”

Her grin was positively _devious,_ “Come to my house tomorrow evening. We’ll start with a waltz.”

 

* * *

 

 

              “So, which part would you like to learn first?” Snorkmaiden asked. She had obviously cleared a great deal of floorspace in her living room preparing for this lesson. Snufkin was quickly becoming intimidated by the effort she was putting into this plan.

              “Well… which part was Moomintroll dancing, when you two had your performance the other night?”

“Moomin was following,” Snorkmaiden explained, obviously amused by the question “I prefer to lead. It’s a little less difficult to remember the steps.”

“I suppose I should learn to lead first, then.”

She nodded dutifully, and then moved so she was standing right next to Snufkin. “Waltzes are nice, because the step is the same box whether you lead or follow. The only difference is what part you start with. So as a lead you’ll step forwards with your left foot, like _this…”_

They continued like that for a while, practicing simple boxes and then simple turns. It felt so unbearably boring and stiff. Snufkin realized quickly that if the embarrassment did not kill him, the monotony certainly would.

“I’m not getting it,” Snufkin growled in frustration, freeing himself from Snorkmaiden’s arms.

              “No, no Snufkin,” she cried, waving her paws about “You were doing so well! You met me after that last turn very nicely, I don’t think either me or Moomin picked it up so quickly.”

              Snufkin crossed his arms, huffing to himself, “Well yes, the steps themselves are alright, but it’s all so _controlled_. There’s nothing natural about the way you move except that the rhythm is consistent! It just… doesn’t feel fun. Not like you and Moomin were having.”

              Snorkmaiden stepped closer once again, and laid a comforting paw on his shoulder. “I know you don’t like it when things are prescribed for you, but once you learn a little more, it won’t have to be prescribed. You can just pick whichever move you think fits the music and do that one.”

              “It would still be uncomfortably stiff,” Snufkin continued to protest, “I’m just not sure it’s right for me.”

Snorkmaiden sighed, finally stepping back, “If it isn’t, it isn’t, and I’m sure Moomin would understand,” she conceded, “But you should at least try them all before you decide no. Different dances and different parts can make it a whole other experience—” and she stopped herself, her gaze sharpening as she looked over Snufkin. “I have an idea. You try following, now, it’s the same box step but you start going backwards.”

Snufkin, reluctantly, allowed her to pull him in again. They did a couple normal boxes, and Snufkin wondered bitterly what on earth she thought would be so different about _this_ experience.

“In a bit I’m going to try a cross-body lead, okay?”

Snufkin looked up in alarm, “But you haven’t taught me that yet!”

“Oh, you’ll have no trouble with it. Just walk forward three when I say.” Snorkmaiden was turning a peachy pink again, and Snufkin did not trust that one bit. But then, she shifted, swung around to the side, and cried “Now!” There was nowhere to go but forward.

“Now pivot back to the box. Did that feel a little more natural?” she asked once they met again.

Snufkin nodded, still amazed at how easily that was executed, “It felt like that was all I _could_ do.”

Snorkmaiden laughed at that, “It’s because I’m a good lead. Lucky for you, so is Moomintroll!”

They cycled through all the rest of the dances Mamma and Pappa had taught over the course of the next week. Snufkin learned that he rather enjoyed swing dancing, no matter which part, and that the foxtrot simply wasn’t for him. Cha cha could be grand fun, especially since he had a little more freedom to use his hands. And the waltz, once he actually learned a little more, could carry him over quite a large area in almost no time or effort at all.

Snorkmaiden wasn’t a terrible partner, either. She didn’t pressure him to speak as they practiced, and her touch was familiar enough to not feel an intrusion. As they wrapped up the final lesson, Snufkin realized he was going to miss spending time with her like this.

“This has been fun,” he said, a little surprised at himself, “Why don’t we ever hang out without the rest of the group?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Snorkmaiden shrugged, “but maybe we can in the future. After you sweep a certain Moomintroll off his feet!”

“What makes you so sure I’ll be doing the sweeping? I prefer following, remember?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. The fact that you learned at all will be enough to make him _swoon_ ,” and her teasing laughter rang like little bells. “I’ll help you plan the evening, if you like.”

She was bright pink again, but by now Snufkin was finding it easier to get swept up with her enthusiasm. Despite his anxieties, he was oddly thrilled at the prospect of surprising Moomin with a dance.

 

* * *

 

 

              Dusk had covered the forest in a fine, misty light when Moomintroll and Snufkin finally set out for their date. There was a certain spot, hidden amongst the trees, that glowed a brighter, warmer tone, and it was towards this spot that the two ventured. The trees surrounding the small field had been lit with tiny strings of fairy lights; Snufkin and Snorkmaiden had managed to convince Moominmamma to lend them over from the party supply. The clearing itself, however, remained empty, except for the record player that had been set up on one side.

              The two entered this clearing, tails entwined, and took a moment to appreciate the romantic setting.

              “Well then,” Snufkin started, somewhat shocked he was the first to break the silence, “Looks like everything’s set up for a night of dancing, doesn’t it?”

              Moomintroll gave him an odd look, “You aren’t surprised by the record player?”

              “Well, no,” Snufkin answered. What an odd question! “Are you?”

              “No! I mean, I figured Snorkmaiden put it there. She… well, she’d been hinting that perhaps you wanted to learn some of the dances Mamma and Pappa taught us. And that maybe I should offer to teach you,” he laughed, a little bashfully, “She said she’d pull some strings to get something special set up for us tonight. I supposed it was her way of pushing me into asking you.”

              That devious little Snorkmaiden! This whole time she had been playing both sides! Well, at lest she’d left Snufkin _something_ to surprise Moomintroll with.

              “I’m afraid you won’t be able to teach me, Moomin,” he answered, voice quite somber.

              Moomin drooped, just for a second “I won’t?”

              “Well no, you see I’ve already learned. Snorkmaiden taught me,” Snufkin could feel his face splitting into a wide grin as he spoke.

              “Oh, you _beast!”_ Moomin cried, lightly smacking at Snufkin’s paw, “you _fiend!_ By my tail, don’t you ever worry me like that again!” Snufkin laughed, full from his belly, at Moomintroll’s protests. “I cannot _believe_ you, in league with Snorkmaiden all this time! Stop laughing, you’re being quite cruel!”

              Moomin’s face was so, very red, lit with anger and indignation and relief all at once. Snufkin was trying _very_ hard to bite back his laughter, but it was ever so difficult when Moomin was being so _adorable_ about it. So, both as an apology and a way to shut himself up, he reached out to cup Moomin’s lovely face, and pressed a very small kiss to his snout.

              “I’m sorry for the secrecy, dove,” he apologized, running his thumb over Moomintroll’s cheek, “I honestly didn’t realize Snorkmaiden had been trying to convince you to teach me, as well. But I would enjoy it very much if you asked me to dance with you tonight.”

              Snufkin could feel the moment Moomintroll _melted_ , and his paw came up to cup Snufkin’s where it rested on his cheek. “Snufkin, love,” he asked softly, “would you care to dance with me?”

              “ _Yes_ ,” Snufkin breathed, the only answer he knew.

              Moomintroll went to set up the record. As the soft crackle of the record player gave way to warm violins, Snufkin realized it was a waltz. He supposed he should have expected, since Snorkmaiden insisted that he learn it first, that the Waltz would be Moomin’s favorite.

              “Would you prefer to lead or follow, Snufkin?” Moomin asked, seeming unsure what to do with his paws.

              “Follow, if you don’t mind,” and he extended his paw so that Moomin might take it. Moomin did so, stepping into the role and settling his other paw on Snufkin’s waist. And they moved, steadily, easily, as inspired by one another’s company as they were the music that accompanied them.

              They turned and they crossed and they led and they followed. To Snufkin, it all felt natural as breathing. Moomin was like a structure that never grew confining, warm and safe but never closed off, and it was incredibly easy to follow where he invited Snufkin to go. To Moomin, it felt like a treasure. Snufkin was rarely so open and responsive as he was in that moment, trusting Moomin to take him across the floor safely. They had both taken the time to learn the language of these dances, and when they came together like this it seemed all they could say was _I love you, I love you, I love you._

              It was a new experience, but it wasn’t unusual for them, not really. Because they danced together just like they did everything. They met in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I posted this one like an hour late, but shhhhh, shhhhh I love dancing
> 
> ny'all feel free to talk to me over on my [tumblr](https://candycorncartooncat.tumblr.com/) if u want!


End file.
